War Angel
by wordboy
Summary: To save Moya and the crew, Aeryn must perform an assassination, helped and hindered by Jool. It's now finished and all parts are up.
1. Default Chapter

"War Angel"  
  
Time: Some time during Season 3, after Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For The Wheel  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Theme: "This Is Who You Are"  
  
from Beethoven's Last Night  
  
Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
  
Sometimes  
  
Slowly  
  
Time brings revelation  
  
Waiting  
  
Softly  
  
For someone to believe  
  
That the ghosts we've hidden or left to die  
  
Have now arisen and will arrive  
  
To say what has happened  
  
Say what has happened  
  
Say what has happened  
  
To me  
  
And who would have thought  
  
That you'd be the one  
  
That I would have found here waiting  
  
Lost in this night  
  
Until you arrived  
  
And always too blind to see  
  
And who would have thought  
  
That after this time  
  
That I'd be the one you're saving  
  
Now undisguised the ghosts that survive  
  
Now say what was meant to be  
  
I never wanted to give my life away  
  
Who ever thought it would matter anyway  
  
Wandering inside this night  
  
Finding pieces of a life  
  
Never sure I'd ever know what it means  
  
It's the strangers in your life  
  
That you never thought you'd meet  
  
It's the hand that picked you up  
  
When you're laying in the street  
  
It's the hand that cut you down  
  
It's the dream that someone shared  
  
When you thought that all was lost  
  
It's the friend that wasn't there  
  
You can run from all the memory  
  
But never get that far  
  
For in the end they'll find you  
  
For this is who you are  
  
Change one note  
  
Change one line  
  
Nothing's going to be the same  
  
Change one loss  
  
Change one cut  
  
Everything is rearranged  
  
Every act  
  
Cruel or kind  
  
Lost inside our memory  
  
If you look  
  
There in time  
  
You'll find it in  
  
Find it in  
  
Find it in  
  
You'll find it in me  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"War Angel"  
  
Time: Some time during Season 3, after Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For The Wheel  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"It's my duty, my breeding since birth, it's what I am."  
  
"You can be more."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Two: Silent Beginnings  
  
"Don't need this path before me  
  
Don't need forgotten glory  
  
Don't need these threats of violence  
  
Don't need eternal silence"  
  
"Mephistopheles' Return"  
  
from Beethoven's Last Night,  
  
Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
  
Aeryn looked over the checklist she held and nodded. She looked around the small parts shop and spotted the shopkeeper in a corner, punching information into a computer terminal.  
  
"Right, then," she said. "That looks like everything."  
  
The shopkeeper, a native to the planet, reminded Aeryn of any number of insects. He spread his four arms and chirped happily. "Glad I am," he said, "that able I was to fill your needs."  
  
"So am I. A bad synthetic gravity generator's not something you want to live with for very long."  
  
They had gotten lucky. While Moya's synthetic gravity system hadn't failed completely, it had begun to go fahrbot; some chambers had zero gravity, some immensely high gravity. The rest of Moya's interior spaces were shifting from one extreme to the other. Their luck continued to hold when Pilot found a small commerce planet relatively close by.  
  
This is too easy, Aeryn thought. Or maybe I'm just so used to things going wrong that when they go right, I can't accept it.  
  
The shopkeeper scampered over to her, his arms waving cheerfully. "Yes, lack of gravity can make space flight difficult." He took a step closer to Aeryn and clasped his hands together. "Now, about payment."  
  
Aeryn nodded, reached into a pocket and took out a drawstring pouch. "As agreed. Here you are. Make sure these parts are delivered to my transport pod within the arn."  
  
"Yes, of course. Deliver them myself I will. Strange, is it not? A Peacekeeper buying parts from a second-hand shop?"  
  
Aeryn blinked, caught by surprise. "I'm not a Peacekeeper. Not anymore, anyway."  
  
"Sebacean, aren't you?"  
  
"Not all Sebaceans are Peacekeepers, you know."  
  
The shopkeeper nodded once and his eyes darted to Aeryn's holstered pulse pistol. "Yes, as you say. Well, clear skies to you."  
  
Outside the store, Aeryn stopped and looked around, getting her bearings. After remembering the way back to the landing field, started walking. As she wove her way through the crowd that filled the street, Aeryn noticed several members of the shopkeeper's race watching her intently. They kept their distance, but appeared to be following her. Aeryn glanced at them again and picked up her pace.  
  
As she turned a corner, Aeryn tapped her comm. "Pilot, I have the parts we need."  
  
There was a burst of static before Pilot answered. "That's good to hear, Officer Sun. Moya is becoming distressed with the malfunctioning system."  
  
"We'll be up as soon as John and the others are finished buying the rest of the supplies." John, D'Argo and Rygel had gone in search of supplies to replenish Moya's diminishing food stores. Chiana and Jool had gone off in their own direction, saying something about going shopping for something else besides parts and supplies. Admonishing them to stay out of trouble was most likely a waste of breath, so Stark had gone after them, saying he would make sure they stayed out of trouble. Aeryn didn't see Stark's presence as being much of a deterrent.  
  
"It shouldn't be more than an arn. Is there something wrong with the comms? I'm hearing a lot of static."  
  
"I am aware of the problem. I was experiencing the same interference earlier when Commander Crichton checked in. I'm running diagnostic checks on Moya's communications system, but I have yet to find a fault."  
  
"Stay on top of it, Pilot. We'll be out of here soon."  
  
Aeryn glanced back over her shoulder. The natives that had been following her were no longer there. A frown crossed her face as she again slapped her comm. "John?"  
  
There was another burst of static. Aeryn could barely hear the voices through the interference, but she was sure she heard the unmistakable sound of pulse fire. Concern blossomed in her mind as she stopped walking and looked around. There was nothing threatening about the stalls and shops that lined the narrow street, which didn't make Aeryn feel any less worried.  
  
"John? D'Argo? Chiana?" Aeryn felt herself tense as her mind began to anticipate action, coupled with growing concern. "Rygel? Stark? Jool?" The only response was more static.  
  
"Frell." Aeryn growled in disgust and started running.  
  
Microts later, as she reached the landing field, Aeryn slowed, drew her pulse pistol and approached the pod. A fast examination of the area around the pod revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Slowly, Aeryn climbed the ramp.  
  
As she reached the top, Aeryn sensed someone standing behind her. Before she could turn, she heard a dull snap and felt something strike the back of her neck. Then there was nothing.but.darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The first thing Aeryn heard as she woke up was John's annoyed voice. "Why can't we ever do anything the easy way?"  
  
After taking a microt to make sure she actually heard John's voice, Aeryn opened her eyes and sat up. To her surprise, she found herself lying on a thick pad. The pad was on the floor of what looked like some kind of storeroom. A short ramp lead up to a door.  
  
Aeryn blinked and ran her hands over her face. She turned slowly and felt her eyes go wide. "What the frell?"  
  
Along the wall behind her were John and the others, each one secured by heavy chains. On opposite walls were two small devices, each one humming quietly. Next to the group was a small cabinet. Aeryn looked around the empty room again, rolled off the pad and stood.  
  
"It's about time you woke up," Rygel said. "Now get your skinny ass over here and unchain me!"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Rygel." Aeryn started forward, but stopped when she stepped between the devices. No matter how hard she tried to continue, Aeryn couldn't move forward. "Those devices seem to be generating some kind of containment field."  
  
"Why would they want to keep us separated," Stark asked.  
  
A smirk crossed John's face. "Maybe it's your winning smile and sunny personality. What happened to you?"  
  
"I found the parts we need to repair Moya's synthetic gravity system. As I made my way back to the landing field, I spotted a few of the natives following me. After I spoke to Pilot, I tried to contact you."  
  
"That was you I heard," D'Argo said as he pulled at the chains that held his arms. "I was too busy firing on these.people. They were following us then tried to overtake us. I took exception to that."  
  
"You take exception to everything, D'Argo." Chiana squirmed then sat back with a sigh of frustration. "We were just trying to do a little shopping, a little sightseeing. Then these locals pop up in front of us, then darkness."  
  
Jool stared at the chains that bound her arms and legs, as if not believing they were really there. "Why is it that every time we try to do anything, it provokes a violent reaction from people?"  
  
"Did anyone do anything to annoy the natives?"  
  
"Aeryn, it's us," John said. "Being in the same galaxy with us is enough to piss off most people."  
  
Aeryn chewed her lower lip and looked at the devices. She automatically reached for her pulse pistol and cursed when she found the holster empty. "Maybe I can pull some wires and deactivate them."  
  
As Aeryn knelt next to one of the devices, the door opened. She stood and watched four of the natives walk down the ramp. Three of them held long, tube-like devices, each one aimed at her. The fourth, who seemed to be the leader, was adorned with bands of brightly colored cloth.  
  
He clasped his hands together, bowed and smiled. "Shru'terak'va, honored we are that you are among us."  
  
Aeryn glanced at John and the others then looked back at the natives. "Are you talking to me? What's going on? Why are we being held captive?"  
  
The leader's smile grew slightly. "All will be explained by our wise leader. If you will follow me, please."  
  
Aeryn bit down hard on her lower lip and shook her head. "Don't go anywhere," she said as she started up the ramp. "I'll be back."  
  
"I'm counting the microts," Jool muttered.  
  
As the door closed, John sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. "Anyone have a deck of cards?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After a few microts of walking through a series of unadorned corridors, Aeryn came to a large, equally bare room. Only a small group of mats were on the floor in the center of the room. Another native, who Aeryn recognized as the owner of the parts shop, sat on one of the mats, his legs crossed, his face calm. In front of him, one a smaller mat was her pulse pistol.  
  
The shopkeeper waved a hand at the mat across from him. "Please, Shru'terak'va, join me. There is much we must discuss."  
  
Slowly, Aeryn walked up to him. "Why do you keep calling me that?" She sat in front of the native and waited for an answer.  
  
"A title of honor, it is. In our history, many have carried the title Shru'terak'va."  
  
"You'll have to excuse me if I don't feel honored. My microbes aren't translating that word. What does Shru'terak'va mean?"  
  
The native's head dipped and he seemed to think for a microt. "You are Shru'terak'va. You are our War Angel and you will kill for us."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. War Angel Part 2

"War Angel" Time: Some time during Season 3, after Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For The Wheel  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"It's my duty, my breeding since birth, it's what I am." "You can be more."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Three: This Is Who You Are  
  
"Don't need these midnight visions  
  
Don't need to make decisions  
  
Don't need to be uncertain  
  
Don't need this final curtain"  
  
"Mephistopheles' Return"  
  
from Beethoven's Last Night,  
  
Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
  
Aeryn stared at the native, still not believing what he had said. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that, please?"  
  
He leaned back and stretched his arms out to his side. "You are our War Angel."  
  
"Yes, I heard that. It's the last part I'm having trouble with."  
  
The native smiled again. "You will kill for us. A death is required. You will take that life."  
  
Aeryn rocked back on the mat and shook her head. "I don't know who or what you think I am, but I'm not a mercenary or an assassin. I don't kill for hire."  
  
"But you are a Peacekeeper, are you not?"  
  
"No, I'm not a Peacekeeper. I was for most of my life, but I left that life behind two and a half cycles ago."  
  
The shopkeeper frowned. "Unexpected that is. Still, War Angel you are. A life must be taken and you will take that life, Shru'terak'va."  
  
Shaking her head, Aeryn stood. "What part of this are you not comprehending? I'm not a mercenary and I'm no longer a Peacekeeper. If you need someone killed, find someone else to do it."  
  
With a sigh, the native stood. "What do you know about our world, Shru'terak'va?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just another commerce planet to me."  
  
"We are the Sheritak people. Into two tribes we are divided. We of the Northern Tribe are lead by the honorable Si'teq'a, a kinsman of mine. The Southern Tribe is lead by Tem'eal, whose lineage I will not mention. Separate we have always been. Now, our two tribal councils have decided to unite under one leader."  
  
Aeryn's eyes narrowed as the situation became clear. "And you want to make sure Si'teq'a is the one chosen to lead."  
  
"Yes, Shru'terak'va. With Tem'eal dead, the councils will have to choose Si'teq'a, and he will lead us to a great future. The name Si'teq'a will be sung in praise and all will know that I, Ti'quet'a, provided the means."  
  
"It'll be a great future, unless the Southern Tribe takes exception to their leader being assassinated. Have you considered that someone in the Southern Tribe is plotting the same thing you are?"  
  
Ti'quet'a waved two arms, dismissing the question. "They do not have the capacity for such planning."  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll need some help from my comrades."  
  
"One helper you may have."  
  
"Then I want to pick the one to help me."  
  
"No, we have already chosen the one to help you." He waved a hand toward the door.  
  
The door swung open and Jool was pushed into the room, followed by two guards. Aeryn felt her heart sink as she turned back to Ti'quet'a.  
  
"You don't want me to succeed, do you?" I suppose it would be too much to ask for John or D'Argo, she thought. Even Stark would have been more help.  
  
Jool looked around at the Sheritak then walked quickly toward Aeryn and Ti'quet'a. "What the frell is going on? I demand."  
  
"Shut up, please." Aeryn closed her eyes, shook her head slowly and wished she were somewhere, anywhere else. "What if I decide not to do what you ask?"  
  
The smile that crossed Ti'quet'a's face was not at all pleasant. "That would be most unfortunate for your comrades. If you do not take the life of Tem'eal, your comrades will pay with their lives. Should it come to it, even the Leviathan you travel on shall pay the price for your failure."  
  
"You'd destroy Moya?" Shock replaced anger on Jool's face. "What's the matter with you people?"  
  
Aeryn turned slowly. "What part of shut up aren't you comprehending?" Looking back at Ti'quet'a, she asked, "How could you bring down a Leviathan?"  
  
"Simple natives you think we are. But we have the means; surface-to-orbit missiles that will easily destroy the Leviathan."  
  
"Well, it appears you've thought of everything." Aeryn ran her tongue over her teeth and turned over possibilities in her mind. "It appears I have no choice. Where can I find this Tem'eal?"  
  
Ti'quet'a nodded in satisfaction. "Two of my aides will accompany you. They will take you to the town where Tem'eal can be found, and remain with you until you have taken his life."  
  
Well, that'll make things difficult, Aeryn thought. "I want to talk to my comrades, then we have to go to Moya."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to make sure they're all right and I need some equipment." Aeryn picked up her pulse pistol. "Did you think I was just going to use this?" Ti'quet'a stared, then reluctantly nodded. "I assume there's a time limit."  
  
"The councils will be gathering in four solar days. Tem'eal must be dead within three solar days. You must work quickly, Shru'terak'va."  
  
Aeryn nodded. At least that gives me some time. "One more question. Why me?"  
  
"My Sight told me a female Peacekeeper would come and carry out the task that must be done. It was you that I saw."  
  
"Even though I'm not a Peacekeeper anymore?"  
  
"Saw you I did. The past does not matter. You are our War Angel. You will kill for us. After all, isn't that what the Peacekeepers trained you to do? Kill for your leaders?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John's voice was full of disbelief. "They want you to do what?"  
  
Aeryn rocked back on her heels and glanced over her shoulder. The guards and the two aides were closer than she would have liked them to be. "You heard me. They want me to kill the chief of the Southern Tribe in order to ensure their own chief is selected as leader of the whole planet. And if I don't do it, they're prepared to kill all of you, including Pilot and Moya."  
  
"So what's the problem," Rygel said. "End the yotz's miserable life and get us out of here!"  
  
John gave Rygel an annoyed look before turning back to Aeryn. "Did they say why they tapped you for this?"  
  
Aeryn sighed. "Apparently, they think all Sebaceans are Peacekeepers."  
  
Jool shifted from foot to foot and tried not to look concerned. "The one that gave her the ultimatum, Ti'quet'a, said he had a vision of Aeryn as the one to do this."  
  
"A vision?" The look on D'Argo's face was enough to tell Aeryn what he thought of the statement. "You were probably the first female Sebacean to walk into the shop."  
  
"Does it matter, D?" John looked at Aeryn then shook his head. "You're not seriously thinking about doing this?"  
  
Aeryn sighed in disgust. "John, if I don't, they'll kill you all."  
  
"Do you think they'll do it?"  
  
"I have no reason to believe they won't." She looked back at the Sheritak then lowered her voice. "Despite what I told Ti'quet'a, I don't plan on killing anyone. I'll." Aeryn glanced at Jool out of the corner of her eye. "We'll come up with something."  
  
"So what're you going to do now," Chiana asked as she raised her hands as far as she could then lowered her head. As Aeryn watched, she began to feel along the collar of her coat.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Chiana felt around a little longer then smiled. "Nothing. Just an itch. Don't do anything we'll regret."  
  
"I regret coming here," Jool muttered. "Can we do something about that?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After landing the transport pod in Moya's hanger, as she and Jool made their way to Pilot's den, Aeryn found herself thinking about what Ti'quet'a had said. She could clearly hear his almost mocking words: ".isn't that what the Peacekeepers trained you to do? Kill for your leaders?"  
  
Is that all I am, she wondered, a trained killer who pretended she was just following orders? It took her less than a microt to angrily answer her question. No, I was a soldier following orders. I had a duty to perform. Besides, it's been two and a half cycles since I left the Peacekeepers. I'm not that person anymore.  
  
So why am I doubting myself?  
  
Outside the den, Aeryn stopped and looked at the two Sheritak aides. "We have to talk to Pilot in private. The two of you wait here."  
  
The two exchanged looks. "Ti'quet'a said we were to stay with you at all times, Shru'terak'va."  
  
Before Aeryn could start berating the two, Jool took a step forward. "Pilot is a little.uncertain around newcomers. He doesn't like strangers coming into the den. It was half a cycle before he would allow me to come in. Why don't I show them to the Central Chamber? They can wait there while we talk to Pilot."  
  
Aeryn stared at her then nodded. "Be quick." She glanced at the aides then leaned close to Jool. "Make sure you lock the door," she whispered.  
  
Jool looked grim and lead the Sheritak away. Aeryn watched them round a corner, sighed heavily and entered the den.  
  
Pilot sounded relieved as he watched Aeryn walk toward him. "Officer Sun! What's going on? I've been unable to contact you or any of the others, and Moya's sensors say we're being targeted."  
  
"I know, Pilot. Everyone is all right for now, and as long as I kill someone, you and Moya will be safe, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a long story. Suffice to say that once again we're in the wrong place at the wrong time. What's the situation with the gravity generators?"  
  
"The DRDs have managed to stabilize the generators for now. A few chambers near Moya's hull are still without gravity, but the DRDs are continuing their work."  
  
"That's something." Aeryn stared into the distance. "Refresh my memory, Pilot. Moya can't go to starburst from a standing orbit. Correct?"  
  
"Correct. There has to be at least some forward momentum. Why? What did you have planned?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Can you isolate and secure one comm channel so that Jool and I can stay in touch without being monitored?"  
  
Pilot looked over his console, thought for a microt then nodded. "I should be able to isolate a frequency."  
  
"Good. If they can block the transmissions, they can monitor them, too." Aeryn massaged her eyes and sighed. "All right. Jool will be here in a microt. Let's see what we can come up with." Even though she sounded confident, Aeryn wasn't sure what she was going to do.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. War Angel Part 3

"War Angel" Time: Some time during Season 3, after Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For The Wheel  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and I don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"It's my duty, my breeding since birth, it's what I am." "You can be more."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Three: Points Of Execution  
  
"The cost of patience When there's no time before me Of hesitation All for this twisted glory"  
  
"Mephistopheles' Return" from Beethoven's Last Night, Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
  
Aeryn shut down the transport pod's engines and looked out through the forward windows. All she could see was the trees and brush that surrounded the clearing they hand landed in. While the Northern Hemisphere had been developed to support off-world trade, the Southern Hemisphere was more agrarian. Aeryn had spotted several small farms surrounding a fair sized town as they flew in.  
  
She glanced at Jool, who sat next to her. "Are you ready?"  
  
Jool sighed heavily. "Are you really going to do this?"  
  
"Kill Tem'eal? If presented with no other options, yes, I will. But only if I have no choice."  
  
"So you'd kill someone who's done nothing to you?"  
  
"If you have a better idea, you should have said something while we were on Moya." Aeryn massaged her eyes. "John once told me something from his world: The good of the many outweigh the needs of the few. In this instance, we're the many. Think of it as enlightened self-interest."  
  
"Murder is not enlightened."  
  
"Then call it self-preservation! You know what's at stake where as well as I do. If I don't kill Tem'eal, John and the others will be killed. Very soon after that, you and I will be dead, and Pilot and Moya will be nothing more than orbiting debris. I will not allow that to happen. I thought Interons were supposed to be intelligent. Aren't you familiar with the concept of loyalty?"  
  
Before Jool could respond, the two Sheritak stepped up behind them. "Is there difficulty, Shru'terak'va?"  
  
"No, not at all." Aeryn let a hard expression cross her face and tried to reign in her growing anger. With all she had to keep track of, she didn't need Jool's questioning and criticism. "Are you sure Tem'eal will be here?"  
  
"Scout ahead we will, Shru'terak'va. Confirm we will that the Southern leader is here." The two Sheritak turned to the hatch then stopped. "If you could let us out?"  
  
"I'll get it." Jool stood and marched to the hatch. As the ramp lowered, she said, "I'll be outside."  
  
Aeryn watched her then closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Why can't we ever do anything easily?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John stared at the ceiling of the basement and tried to will himself to remain calm. "Y'know," he said quietly, "if I ever have a daughter, I think I'd like to name her Vanessa."  
  
Next to him, D'Argo grumbled, "Maybe you should talk to Aeryn about that." He sighed loudly. "How long have we been here?"  
  
"It's been almost three arns since Aeryn and Jool left," Stark said. He looked at the chains that bound his wrists and ankles then let his head fall back against the wall. "We should do something to get out of here."  
  
"I'm open to suggestions," D'Argo muttered as he tried to keep his growing anger in check.  
  
"Give me a microt," Chiana said as she continued to feel around the collar of her jacket. After a microt, she pulled out what looked like a length of heavy wire. "Now maybe we'll get somewhere."  
  
"You can pick locks?"  
  
"Did you think I got by with just my good looks and winning personality?" She examined the lock that secured her chains. "Now, let's see what we can do about this." Twisting around as much as she could, Chiana slipped the wire into the keyhole and began working on the lock.  
  
Some microts later, she growled in frustration. "Okay, this may take longer than I thought." Chiana looked up quickly at the sound of the basement door being unlocked. She slipped the wire up her sleeve and sat back.  
  
Three natives entered and walked down the ramp in measures steps. They stopped in front of the crew and the one that seemed to be the leader bowed.  
  
"You are well, I trust," he said.  
  
"I'd feel better if I weren't chained up," D'Argo growled.  
  
"Would you wait patiently without restraint?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm untrustworthy?" Rygel assumed an air of great insult. "I am Dominar Rygel XVI, ruler of."  
  
"Why, then, are you not on your throne? Why do you travel on a Leviathan with this wildly diverse group?"  
  
Rygel stared at the native then shrugged. "I've often asked myself that question."  
  
The native nodded. "I see. Shru'terak'va has arrived in the area of Tem'eal, the Southern leader. Soon, she will end his worthless life and herald our world's new age."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" John shook his head slowly. "Aeryn's not the PK Nazi she used to be."  
  
A look of confusion crossed the native's face, but he simply shook his head. "It will be done. I have already seen it. My Sight has told me so."  
  
"Your Sight? You saw this in a dream? Maybe you should lay off the pepperoni pizza before going to bed, dude."  
  
Rygel glanced at Chiana then leaned forward. "You're planning on holding us until Aeryn does the deed?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. It is the only way to guarantee that Shru'terak'va will carry out her duty."  
  
D'Argo head tilted forward. "I thought you said you saw in a dream that Aeryn would do it."  
  
"I did. But to guarantee her cooperation, there had to have been an incentive."  
  
"Do you plan on feeding us," Rygel said in his most demanding voice. "If you plan on holding us any longer, you have to give us food and drink."  
  
The native frowned and thought. "I must wait. If I do not hear from Shru'terak'va within an arn, then I will have food brought to you." The native turned and started from the basement. "Until later, Dominar."  
  
As the door closed, John said, "Okay, Pip. We're on the clock."  
  
Chiana slipped out her lock pick. "Then shut up and let me work." She slipped the wire into the keyhole and began to work.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeryn's eyes swept over the forest that surrounded the transport pod and tried to remain calm. She was alone in the clearing; she had sent Jool after the two Sheritak, to watch over them as they searched the town. She was glad for the time alone; Aeryn had hoped to come up with a plan that didn't involve taking a life. In the time since Jool had left, Aeryn hadn't come up with a better plan.  
  
She stared into the forest a microt longer then massaged her eyes and started pacing. I can do this, she thought. We came up with a plan, not a good one, but it's the best I could come up with. I would have felt better if I could get John or D'Argo's opinion on it.  
  
Aeryn stopped pacing, leaned against the forward landing gear and massaged her eyes. If only I had John's ability to make things up as I go along. And I wish.I wish I had Zhaan's patience. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What did Zhaan call me? "Selfless Aeryn?" Perhaps one day I'll live up to that.  
  
The hair on the back of her neck stood, and Aeryn suddenly felt like someone was standing behind her. She stepped away from the landing gear and turned quickly, drawing her pulse pistol and aiming in one smooth move. Aeryn's eyes swept the area below the pod. Seeing it empty, she holstered her pistol and sighed. Don't get jumpy, she chided herself.  
  
Aeryn looked around again. Sebaceans don't believe in an afterlife, she thought, but if you're watching over us, Zhaan, I could use whatever help you can give me.  
  
Her comm chirped. "Aeryn?" Jool sounded as if she were whispering.  
  
"Yes. What have you found?"  
  
"Our two guides seem to have found something. They're outside a large central building. One of them went in and the other is standing outside."  
  
Aeryn frowned. There was something in Jool's voice, something about the way she spoke that raised Aeryn's suspicions. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Jool hesitated, which made Aeryn even more suspicious. "Fine. I just can't believe you're going to do this."  
  
"I'll entertain any other option you've come up with. Wait for me there. I'm on my way." Aeryn checked her pulse pistol, looked once more at the area under the transport pod and started into the forest.  
  
It took Aeryn almost half an arn to reach the town. She invested another quarter arn to survey the perimeter. Finding nothing but simple huts that served as both shelters and storage buildings, Aeryn continued into the town.  
  
As she walked to the center of the town, the number of non-Sheritak that mingled with the natives struck Aeryn. She counted representatives of at least a dozen races. Aeryn felt herself relax a little; the presence of off-worlders would make it easier for her and Jool to get away.  
  
Aeryn looked around again and sighed. Now all I have to do is figure out how to get out of this without killing someone.  
  
Rounding a corner, Aeryn spotted Jool pacing nervously in front of a large building that sat in the center of the town square. Aeryn scanned the area one last time then jogged across the square.  
  
Jool watched Aeryn approach, her nervousness becoming more apparent. "Oh, Aeryn! You're here!"  
  
"Right, where is he?"  
  
"Well, yes. He's.that is."  
  
Aeryn frowned and felt suddenly suspicious. "Where's our two guides?" Jool looked around, her eyes wide.  
  
Aeryn growled in frustration. "What is the problem?"  
  
As Jool stammered out an answer, Aeryn's instincts began to scream. She spun, drew her pulse pistol and aimed for the armed man that was walking up behind her.  
  
As her eyes went to the pulse pistol the man aimed at her, Aeryn said, "Right, then. Who're you?"  
  
The smile that crossed the man's face was cruel "Me? They call me Shru'terak'va, and I'm going to kill Si'teq'a. But first, I'm going to kill you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. War Angel Part 4

"War Angel" Time: Some time during Season 3, after Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For The Wheel  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"It's my duty, my breeding since birth, it's what I am." "You can be more."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Four: Quick Steps  
  
"All these things are now before me Endless death of timeless glory On this night of ghosts returning To the light of bridges burning."  
  
"Mephistopheles' Return" from Beethoven's Last Night Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
  
Aeryn stared down the barrel of the man's pulse pistol and tried to remain calm even as her heart began to race. Tactical miscalculation. I should have expected the Southern tribe to have their own assassin. Too distracted by thinking about the past.  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "Let me guess. You were picked by Tem'eal to kill Si'teq'a. Correct?"  
  
The man barely nodded. "And you were picked by Si'teq'a to kill Tem'eal. We appear to be in a standoff."  
  
"It appears so."  
  
Jool stepped up beside them, her eyes wide with fear. "Wait! You didn't say anything about killing anyone! You said you just wanted to keep her from killing Tem'eal!"  
  
The man's eyes darted to Jool then returned to Aeryn. "A little naïve, isn't she."  
  
"It's part of her charm. What's your name?"  
  
The smile on the man's face became colder. "My real name's Adran, but I've grown to like being called Shru'terak'va. She said your name's Aeryn? You're a Peacekeeper?"  
  
"Not really. You?"  
  
"I'm not a Peacekeeper." Adran sounded almost insulted. "No, I'm freelance."  
  
"So, you're a mercenary. What brings you to this rock? Surely this political maneuver can't be known off-world."  
  
Adran hesitated for a microt. "No, it's not. I had a problem with my mark and needed a place to lay low until the heat died down."  
  
"So you just happened to be in the right place at the right time. How fortunate for you."  
  
"Well, when your choices are kill or be killed, it doesn't take much to make the right choice." Adran glanced at Aeryn's pistol. "So, are you going to be reasonable about this?"  
  
Despite the tension she felt, Aeryn laughed. "Reasonable? How would you define reasonable? Should I make it easy for you and get down on my knees so you can put a couple pulse blasts into the back of my head? Why don't you stop trying to play with the adults, turn around and walk away?"  
  
"So you could put two pulse blasts into my back? I don't think so." Adran took a deep breath. "So I guess we're going to stand here and stare at each other. That's all right, though. I'm patient. You'll flinch."  
  
"I'm not flinching." Aeryn looked around at the crowd that had started to form around them and thought, All I need now is a way of ending this. Quickly, Aeryn began to turn over possibilities in her mind.  
  
She wasn't expecting to see two natives detach themselves from the crowd and throw themselves at Adran.  
  
It took a microt for Aeryn to realize the two were the guides assigned to her by Ti'quet'a. She watched them for another microt then shook her head. "All right, that's enough. Let him."  
  
The sound of gunfire cut Aeryn off. She backed away as two pulse blasts slammed into the ground, showering her with bits of fused dirt. Aeryn swept the crowd with her pistol, trying to spot the attacker. Unable to pick them out of the assembled faces, she growled in frustration. Time for a strategic withdrawal, she thought.  
  
"Jool, start back to the transport pod! Go! I'll be right behind you!" Aeryn watched Jool hesitate for another microt before turning and running for the forest.  
  
Turning back to Adran and the two Sheritak, Aeryn called out, "That's enough! Get off him and get back to the transport pod!" As the two Sheritak disengaged with Adran, Aeryn started backing up. "I'll say goodbye for now, Adran. I'm sure we'll run into each other again."  
  
"I'm sure we will." Adran stood and wiped a trace of blood from his mouth. "Don't stop looking over your shoulder, Aeryn."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Aeryn watched Adran walk away. She looked around the town square one last time then started for the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeryn shoved Jool back against the landing gear, anger clear in her eyes.  
  
"Just what the frell did you think you were doing," she yelled. "All you had to do was follow those two! What was so difficult about that?"  
  
Jool blinked. "I was following them! He approached me! He said he knew that someone was coming to kill Tem'eal and that he had to stop them!"  
  
"And you never thought to question what he meant by that? You know what's at stake here! We're all going to be killed if I don't do this."  
  
"There has to be another way!" Jool shook her head and pushed Aeryn away. "I refuse to accept that the only way out of this is through murder!"  
  
"So you just accepted the word of a total stranger? What did you think he meant when he said he had to stop me?"  
  
"I didn't think he meant."  
  
"That's right, you didn't think!" Aeryn closed her eyes and tried to reign in her anger. "We have no choice in this. I will not let John and the rest die because you can't handle the concept of."  
  
One of the Sheritak approached slowly. "Shru'terak'va, there is much to discuss!"  
  
Aeryn glanced at them then back at Jool. "Unless you have something useful to offer, stay out of my way."  
  
Jool said something under her breath. It sounded vaguely obscene to Aeryn, but she couldn't be bothered asked about it.  
  
As she walked up to the Sheritak, Aeryn grumbled, "What's the problem now?"  
  
Both Sheritak were wringing their hands. "This is unexpected. We did not believe the Southern tribe would be capable of such advanced planning."  
  
"And I foolishly believed you. So the situation is well and truly frelled."  
  
"Yes. We must speak with Ti'quet'a for guidance."  
  
"You do that." Aeryn turned to Jool. "Open a channel for him. I can't wait to find out what Ti'quet'a has to say."  
  
Jool nodded once, her face a hard mask. She climbed the ramp in a slow, measured stride, one of the Sheritak close behind her. Aeryn watched them then ran her hands over her face and took a step toward the forest.  
  
"Your companion does not approve of this course, Shru'terak'va."  
  
"She doesn't approve of a lot of things. Life's hard that way."  
  
The Sheritak nodded slowly. "True. Life is a difficult journey, a series of obstacles to be overcome in order to achieve eternal happiness in the hereafter."  
  
"I'm Sebacean. I don't believe in an afterlife." Aeryn sighed and massaged her eyes. "Look, go back into town and make sure Tem'eal is still there. Also, see if you can find out what Adran is up to."  
  
The Sheritak nodded and started into the forest. Aeryn watched him for a microt then turned and climbed the ramp into the transport pod.  
  
Inside the pod, Aeryn saw the second Sheritak hunched over the forward console. He was talking so fast that her translator microbes could only handle a few words. It's like listening to Pilot's language, Aeryn thought as she crossed to Jool, who sat quietly to one side.  
  
"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Jool looked up at her and Aeryn could see tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine. Where's the other one?"  
  
"I sent him to make sure Tem'eal is still there and to try and find out where Adran is." Aeryn took a deep breath and sat next to Jool. "Look, I don't want to kill anyone. But right now, John and the rest in danger and I will not allow them to come to harm."  
  
Jool looked skeptical. "Even Rygel?"  
  
Aeryn smiled. "Yes, even Rygel. When he's finished, head into town. See if you can track down any information on the title Shru'terak'va and what exactly it entails." She stood and looked around the compartment. Comm me when you have something."  
  
"Where will you be?"  
  
"I'm going to clear my head."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chiana sighed loudly as the basement door began to open. "Sorry, guys," she said as she slipped the lock pick back up her sleeve. "I'm sure I can get these unlocked with a little more time."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Pip." John watched two Sheritak walk down the ramp, one carrying a tray and jug, the other carrying a long staff. He glanced at his chains then nudged D'Argo with his shoulder. "They have to unlock us so we can eat."  
  
D'Argo watched the two Sheritak, his face grim. "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"I've got an idea. Just follow my lead."  
  
Rygel moaned. "Follow your lead? You call that a plan?"  
  
"It's not as bad as some we've come up with," Stark said.  
  
The two Sheritak stopped in front of the containment field. "Your time to eat it is," the staff bearer said. He switched off the field and stepped forward, the other one close behind.  
  
"It's about time," Rygel said. "It had better be worth the wait."  
  
"You will enjoy the meal, I am sure," the second Sheritak said. "It is a meal worthy of your high station, Dominar."  
  
"I'm sure it's perfect, Martha Stewart." John watched the staff bearer produced a set of keys and, using his lower arms, began to unlock his manacles. "Why don't you unlock D'Argo first?"  
  
The Sheritak looked confused. "The Luxan?"  
  
"Yeah. He's a growing boy."  
  
The Sheritak looked uncertain for a microt and looked back at his companion, who was setting down the tray and jug. They stared at each other for a moment before exchanging four armed shrugs. The Sheritak quickly unlocked D'Argo's chains.  
  
D'Argo rubbed his wrists and nodded. "Thank you." He smiled at the Sheritak and threw one punch that sent the native tumbling away. The second Sheritak squealed in shock and began to back away. He dropped to the floor as the tip of D'Argo's tongue snapped against his neck.  
  
After releasing the others, D'Argo opened the cabinet and nodded in satisfaction when he saw their equipment. "Now, let's see if anyone saw this in a dream." He grabbed his Qualta blade and comm. "Pilot?"  
  
Pilot sounded anxious. "D'Argo! Are you all right? Is everyone alive?"  
  
"We're all right, Pilot. Have you heard anything from Aeryn and Jool?"  
  
"Nothing since they returned to the surface. Moya's sensors say we're still targeted."  
  
"Okay, sit tight, Pilot. We'll come up with something." John holstered his pulse pistol and tapped his own comm. "Aeryn?"  
  
A microt past before she answered. "John? Are you all right?"  
  
"We're cool. We've gotten out of our chains and we're getting ready to go over the wall. What's your situation?"  
  
"Everything's under control right now. There's a little complication; it appears the Southern tribe has recruited their own assassin to kill the Northern leader."  
  
"Well, that'll throw a monkey wrench into the plans."  
  
"And he also has to get rid of me."  
  
John winced. "Okay, a very big monkey wrench. Any ideas?"  
  
"I'm working on something now. I'll be in touch." The comm chirped and went silent.  
  
"Aeryn, wait! Aeryn?" John shook his head slowly. "Damn."  
  
Chiana jogged across the basement to the door. She waited a microt then pulled the door open and checked the corridor. "It's clear out here."  
  
"Then why are we standing here staring at the walls?" Rygel climbed into his thronesled and started for the door.  
  
"Just waiting on you, Sparky. Let's get out of here." As he started out, John said, "Anyone remember where we parked?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. War Angel Part 5

"War Angel" Time: Some time during Season 3, after Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For The Wheel  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"It's my duty, my breeding since birth, it's what I am." "You can be more."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Part Five: Final Choice  
  
"There comes a time you decide What from your life you will be real What scars you will keep alive What you are willing to heal."  
  
"Mephistopheles' Return" from Beethoven's Last Night Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Aeryn looked over the printout one more time, still not believing what she had read. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I checked it through a couple of sources. It's true." Jool took the printout back and read it again. "Even if you succeed in killing Tem'eal, we'll still be killed." She shook her head and looked disgusted. "I don't understand. Why would they want to do that?"  
  
"Now that is the question." Aeryn glanced at the back of the compartment and the two Sheritak who sat quietly, watching them. "Perhaps you can explain to me why that little detail wasn't mentioned?"  
  
Both natives squirmed for a microt. "We cannot question the logic of Ti'quet'a. The reasons, I'm sure, are correct and beyond question."  
  
"But why wouldn't he mention that fact?" Jool stared at the two natives and shook her head. "These aren't details you should keep from people."  
  
"Would you have worked with us if you knew your deaths were assured?"  
  
"Oh yes, that's flawless logic. 'They won't do what we want if we tell them they're going to die no matter what they do, so we won't mention it.' Your grasp of sentient behavior is incredible." Aeryn stared at the two then stepped away. "I'm changing our agreement. Jool, keep them here. I'm going to try and find Adran. He should know about this."  
  
"Take the printout with you. I don't think he'll believe you without it."  
  
"He may not believe me even with the printout." Aeryn slipped the printout into a pocket then drew her pulse pistol and checked the chakkan oil cartridge. "Keep them here. If they try to leave, stop them."  
  
Jool glanced at the two Sheritak then back at Aeryn. "How do you expect me to do that?"  
  
Aeryn hesitated for a microt then smiled. "Scream."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John sounded skeptical over the comm. "Aeryn, are you sure about this?"  
  
Aeryn looked around the town square and tried to ignore the angry stares directed at her by the Sheritak natives. "At this point, John, I'm not sure about anything. Based on what Jool's found about the title Shru'terak'va, our options are very limited."  
  
"Maybe we should just pile into the transport pod and get the frell outta Dodge."  
  
"What about the missile lock on Moya? Unless you can find a way to deal with that, I think this is our only course of action."  
  
John was silent for a microt. "Didn't you say we're dead even if you do kill Tem'eal?"  
  
"Hopefully, I'll be able to find a way around that. What's your situation?"  
  
"We're laying low. They don't seem to be looking for us, though."  
  
Aeryn thought quickly. "Maybe we can put that to use. See if you can locate the Northern leader, Ti'quet'a. Keep a watch on him when you find him."  
  
"Just watch him?"  
  
"Yes. If anyone else takes any action against him, we'll all be killed immediately."  
  
"So just bodyguard him. Right."  
  
"Stay safe. I'll contact you again in an arn." Aeryn looked around again, heard footsteps from behind and nodded. "Hello, Adran." She turned and watched the mercenary approach. "I've been looking for you."  
  
Adran stepped in front of Aeryn, his right hand resting on his pulse pistol. "I know. My helpers told me you'd come back into town. Decided it's not worth dying for?"  
  
"Funny you should mention that." Aeryn reached into a pocket and took out the printout. "Read that."  
  
Adran's eyes scanned the printout. "According to this, I'm going to be killed even if I succeed in killing Si'teq'a."  
  
"Jool found that in the archives. Apparently we've both been lied to."  
  
Without taking his eyes from the printout, Adran nodded. "Yeah, this is incredible."  
  
"So there's no need to continue with."  
  
Adran continued to nod. "It's time to change plans."  
  
Aeryn hesitated for a microt, feeling suspicion begin to rise up in the back of her mind. "Yes. Perhaps we could."  
  
"I was planning on staying here for a little while and enjoy myself. Guess I'll have to leave as soon as I kill Si'teq'a."  
  
"Perhaps you're not understanding this. Whether or not we succeed is immaterial. We're dead no matter what we do."  
  
"They'll have to catch me first."  
  
Aeryn frowned. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I have my own ship. It's fast and maneuverable."  
  
"Maneuverable enough to break a missile lock?"  
  
"Missile lock?"  
  
"Didn't know about that, either? It would seem the Sheritak have surface- to-orbit missiles. If they can bring down a Leviathan, they can shoot your little ship down."  
  
Adran laughed. "There's a bit of a difference between my ship and a Leviathan, Aeryn. My ship's not a lumbering hulk; it's made for high speed and maneuverability."  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure you're a superior pilot. Look, I don't have time to stand here and."  
  
Adran raised his hands, stopping her in mid-sentence. "I don't have time to stand here and argue about it, either, Aeryn. Nor do I want you coming after me. So good night and goodbye."  
  
"What the frell are you talking about?" Aeryn took one step toward Adran.  
  
.and felt the world go black.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
When she opened her eyes again, Aeryn found herself lying on the floor of the transport pod. For a microt, she stared at the ceiling of the compartment, feeling pain pound behind her eyes. She sat up slowly as Jool appeared in the hatchway.  
  
"Aeryn! Are you all right? What happened? Adran."  
  
"How did I get up here? Where's out two helpers?"  
  
"Adran brought you in about an arn ago. He wanted me to tell you that your best move would be to stay out of his way." Jool helped Aeryn to her feet. "Our two Sheritak tried to stop him."  
  
Aeryn massaged her eyes and shook her head to clear it. "Where are they?"  
  
"They're dead, Aeryn. Adran killed them."  
  
For a microt, all Aeryn could do was stare. "Close the hatch. We've got to get back up north." As Jool went to the hatch, Aeryn slapped her comm. "John! D'Argo!"  
  
"Aeryn, I was about to call you," John said after a microt. "We've found the bug. He's still in the building we were held in."  
  
"Good, John." Aeryn began bringing the transport pod's system online. "Keep an eye out for a Sebacean man and two Sheritak. They'll be looking for Si'teq'a also, so they should come to you."  
  
"This Sebacean, he's the other assassin," D'Argo asked.  
  
Aeryn frowned. "The [i]other[/i] assassin, D'Argo?"  
  
D'Argo was silent for a microt. "He's the one recruited by the Southern Tribe?"  
  
"Yes, he is. His name's Adran." Aeryn checked the instruments again and lifted off. She set course for the north and opened the pod's engines wide. "I'm not certain how fast he's moving, but he's got about an arn on me. We'll be up as fast as we can."  
  
"We'll keep an eye out for him. I'll get Chiana over to meet you at the landing field."  
  
"Adran's a mercenary, and probably wouldn't hesitate to open fire on you."  
  
"We'll be careful."  
  
"Pilot, what's the status of Moya's synthetic gravity system?"  
  
"At the moment, the DRDs have managed to get the system stabilized."  
  
"Can Moya starburst?"  
  
"There may be more of a jolt than usual when starburst is initiated, but it shouldn't cause too much of a problem."  
  
Aeryn turned over possibilities in her mind. "All right, Pilot. Have Moya ready to break orbit."  
  
"Understood, Officer Sun. What should I do if we're attacked?"  
  
"If you pick up missile launches, starburst out of here, then come back when Moya's able. Just hope we don't have to." Aeryn looked over console and thought, Where are Crais and Talyn when I really need them? Aeryn glanced at Jool, sitting quietly next to her, and tried to coax more speed from the transport pod's engine.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED 


	6. War Angel Part 6

War Angel Time: Sometime between Self-Inflicted Wounds II: Wait For the Wheel and Eat Me  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
****************************************  
  
"It's my duty, my breeding since birth. It's who I am."  
  
"You can be more."  
  
****************************************  
  
Part Six: Aeryn Ascendant  
  
"And my salvation  
  
The cost of how it's gotten  
  
The cost of what's gained  
  
All forgotten"  
  
"Mephistopheles' Return" from Beethoven's Last Night Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
  
Adran again looked back over his shoulder and scanned the crowd that filled the street. He was sure he felt someone watching him, but every time he looked around, he couldn't see anyone paying attention to him.  
  
Must just be nerves, he thought. Just ease down and stay focused. You're almost through here. Just kill Si'teq'a, get back to the port and get the frell out of here.  
  
Though he wouldn't have admitted it to Aeryn or his Sheritak aides, the news she had given him had disturbed him greatly. Adran always prided himself on knowing when he was being lied to. He didn't like the fact that the Sheritak had withheld the truth and he didn't know it.  
  
I'd remind myself to pay more attention to them, if I wasn't leaving as soon as I ended the yotz's miserable life.  
  
Adran made his way quickly through the narrow streets, trying to look like he was simply wandering. He had sent the two Sheritak aides in first, to find Si'teq'a's location. Once he had that, all he needed was an opening.  
  
As he rounded a corner, Adran looked back over his shoulder, still feeling as if someone was watching him. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the stalls that lined the street, but the feeling persisted.  
  
Then he heard the man's voice, singing just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the crowd. "In the not too distant future...next Sunday AD...there was a guy named Joel...not too different from you or me..."  
  
Adran looked around and spotted a Sebacean man and a Luxan standing in a doorway. Both were watching him with what struck Adran as undue attention.  
  
"Something I can do for you?"  
  
The two exchanged a glance and the Sebacean took a step forward. "By any chance, is your name...Adran?"  
  
"Maybe." Adran glanced down the street, half expecting gunfire to come from behind. "Who's asking?"  
  
The man took a step forward, his face calm, but Adran was struck by the intensity in his blue eyes. "I've gone by many names over the cycles, but you can call me Servo. Tom Servo. This is my partner, Crow T. Robot."  
  
Adran frowned. "Crow t'robot? That doesn't sound like a Luxan name."  
  
The Luxan seemed amused. "And I suppose you're an expert on Luxan names. Rumor has it that you're here to assassinate the Northern leader, Si'teq'a."  
  
Adran tensed and his hands moved toward his pulse pistol. "A rumor? Would this rumor by any chance be named Aeryn? Jool, perhaps?"  
  
"Never heard of them." The man - Servo - took a step closer to Adran. "Maybe it would be smart for you to forget about Si'teq'a. It could be bad for your health."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
The smile that crossed the Luxan's face was almost threatening. "It means that if Si'teq'a dies, you won't live to see the next sunrise."  
  
Adran stared at the two and felt a cold smile cross his face. He looked at Servo and nodded. "So, how well do you know Aeryn?"  
  
Servo shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you? We don't know anyone named Aeryn. What we do know is that there are, shall we say, people in high places who would like to see Si'teq'a alive."  
  
"Tem'eal needs to stay alive, too," the Luxan added.  
  
"People in high places?" Adran took a step back. "Peacekeeper High Command? The Scarrans? What would they possibly want with this backwater rock?"  
  
The Luxan nodded. "It's always good to have a local presence. Now, are you going to be smart?" Adran hesitated a microt. "I'll tell you what. Give me some time to think about it. I'll meet you in, say, an arn."  
  
Servo stared at him then nodded once. "One arn. After that...well, let's just say that if we have to get some of the boys and come after you, it won't end pleasantly."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a life to lead." Adran backed away a few more steps, turned and continued down the street.  
  
As he reached the next intersection, Adran glanced back down the street. He wasn't surprised to see Servo and the Luxan gone. You're being unsubtle, Aeryn, he thought as he continued walking.  
  
****************************************  
  
After a few minutes, John poked his head out the door and checked the street. "Okay, D. He's gone." He stepped into the light, D'Argo close behind him. "I guess that didn't work."  
  
"I didn't think it would. If he is a mercenary, then idle threats wouldn't dissuade him."  
  
"Just had to slow him down a little." John looked up. "Sparky, you there?" As he watched, John saw Rygel's thronesled lift from a rooftop.  
  
"I'm here. That man you were talking to, he's the one?"  
  
"That's him. Remember, just keep an eye on him. And don't get too close."  
  
"I know what to do, Crichton. I'll let you know where he goes."  
  
John watched the thronesled for another microt then started down the street. "Let's go find the bug, D."  
  
****************************************  
  
From across the street, Aeryn watched the unadorned door. It looked plain enough, but she didn't want to think about what might be waiting for her on the other side. "Rygel, are you sure this is where Adran went?"  
  
"He's been in there for about an arn. It's some kind of bar or restaurant, I believe."  
  
"Have you seen any Sheritak go in?"  
  
"A few. I couldn't tell if they're the ones you're looking for."  
  
Aeryn ground her teeth and looked around. The street wasn't busy, but the lack of traffic didn't make her feel any better."  
  
She turned to Chiana and Jool, who stood quietly to one side. "Chiana, stay here. If Adran comes out, follow him. Just make sure you keep your distance from him." Aeryn tapped her comm. "Stark?"  
  
"I'm at the back door, Aeryn."  
  
"Have you seen anyone?"  
  
"Some natives. No one else."  
  
Aeryn considered then nodded. "All right. I'm about to go in, so be ready."  
  
"What about me," Jool asked.  
  
"You come with me. We started this together. We might as well end it together. Just watch my back. If you see anything suspicious, or if you see any Sheritak coming toward us, let me know. Leave Adran to me." Aeryn checked her pulse pistol and started across the street.  
  
Through the door, Aeryn found a fair-sized, dimly lit room. One side of the room was dominated by a long bar, staffed by two Sheritak. There were several people leaning on the bar, including Adran. The rest of the space was filled with tables.  
  
Most of the people turned to watch them as they walked to the bar. Most of the off-worlders looked at them with indifference, while the Sheritak present had anger in their eyes.  
  
As they stepped up to the bar, Aeryn held up a hand, stopping Jool a few steps away. "Stay here and watch." Aeryn walked up to Adran and leaned on the bar. "Hello, Adran."  
  
He glanced at her then turned back to his drink. "Hello, Aeryn. Still trying, I see."  
  
Aeryn watched him sip his drink. "Why don't you stop this right now? We've both been frelled with and lied to. We can work together and get the frell out of here with our lives."  
  
"I don't like to walk away from a mark, Aeryn. Even if this is an unimportant backwater rock."  
  
Aeryn looked down at the bar and tried to come up with another course. She glanced up as one of the bartenders stepped in front of her. She looked at Adran and said, "I'll have what he's having."  
  
Adran stared at her, a surprised look on his face. "By any chance, do you know someone by the name of Servo?"  
  
"Servo?" Aeryn frowned and thought, That sounds like something John would come up with. "No. I don't know anyone by that name. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Adran watched the bartender set down a small glass in front of Aeryn. "A word of advice, Aeryn: Drink that slowly. It's potent."  
  
Aeryn picked up the glass, threw back the shot and set the glass back down. She winced slightly as the liquor burned down to her stomach. "You call that potent? I used to have stronger drinks for breakfast while growing up on the command carrier. Now, why don't you..."  
  
"Aeryn!"  
  
At the sound of Jool's voice, Aeryn spun and drew her pulse pistol. She was expecting to see the two Sheritak that had been working with Adran. She wasn't expecting to see six of the natives walking toward them.  
  
"Do you know where you are, Aeryn? Do you know what's so special about this place?"  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "My...sources said this was a bar."  
  
"Your sources? You mean the Hynerian that was following me from the rooftops? If either of you had bothered to inquire, you would have known that this establishment is frequented by Southern natives. They know exactly who you two are."  
  
Jool looked over the Sheritak and took a step back toward Aeryn. "Now, wait a microt," she said. "We're trying to find a way to resolve this peacefully."  
  
"Only one way this will end," one of the Sheritak said. "It will end when Si'teq'a is dead, when the two of you are dead, and when your comrades are dead."  
  
Aeryn swept the group with her pistol. "Look, I have no plans to kill your leader. All I want to do is keep Adran here from killing Si'teq'a and getting my friends off this planet."  
  
"It matters not what you want," another Sheritak said. "It only matters that you do not leave here alive."  
  
Adran took another sip of his drink the crossed his arms. "Well, Aeryn, it looks like you've lost. No hard feeling? After all, you would've done the same in my place."  
  
"You're right." Aeryn tapped her comm. "Chiana? Rygel?"  
  
"Yes, Aeryn."  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
"Are there any Sheritak out in the street?"  
  
"Some. Ten or twelve at the most."  
  
"There are more the next street over. Why?"  
  
"If anyone other than Jool or myself walk out that door, start screaming that they're the one who's going to kill Si'teq'a. Understood?" "Understood."  
  
"Our boy steps out, I scream. Got it."  
  
"Stark, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes, Aeryn."  
  
Adran smiled and bowed slightly. "Very good, Aeryn. We seem to be at another stand-off."  
  
"It does seem to be our lot in life." Aeryn's eyes darted to the Sheritak. "Tell them to back up a little."  
  
"Sorry, Aeryn, but they won't listen to me. They weren't assigned to assist me, so they aren't under any obligation to do anything I ask of them." Adran waved a hand toward Aeryn and Jool. "Have at them, boys."  
  
As the Sheritak began to advance, Aeryn put herself between Jool and the natives. "There's no need for this. Be smart, turn around and walk away." The six continued advancing on them. "I won't hesitate to shoot."  
  
"You cannot shoot all of us before we reach you. You journey ends here."  
  
Oh frell. Aeryn's eyes narrowed and she wondered how many of the Sheritak she would be able to shoot before the natives were on them.  
  
There has to be a...wait... Aeryn glanced back at Jool, then at the Sheritak, then at Adran. A thin smile crossed her face.  
  
"Jool," she said in a calm voice. "I must apologize to you."  
  
Behind her, Jool looked confused. "Apologize? For what?"  
  
"For this." Before Jool could ask again, Aeryn took one step back and drove the heel of her boot down on Jool's feet. As Jool's pained scream reached ear-splitting decibels, Aeryn slapped her comm. "Chiana! Get in here!" If Chiana answered, Aeryn didn't hear it; she immediately covered her ears in an attempt to block out the noise.  
  
Caught by surprise, Adran and the Sheritak staggered back. As Aeryn swung around and opened fire on the natives, she saw out of the corner of her eye Chiana run in, her own pistol drawn. Caught between them, the Sheritak were quickly eliminated.  
  
"All right! That's enough! Stop screaming!" Aeryn shook her head to clear it and turned in time to see Adran push through a door at the back of the room.  
  
As she ran for the door, Aeryn slapped her comm. "Stark! He's heading your way! John! D'Argo! Adran got away from us!" "We'll be ready for him, Aeryn."  
  
The door led to a narrow corridor. The few doors along the corridor walls opened into empty rooms that would have offered Adran no place to hide. At the end of the corridor, another door opened out into an equally narrow alleyway. Just beyond the door, they found Stark sprawled out on the ground, Rygel hovering over him.  
  
"I was waiting for him to come out," Stark mumbled as he climbed to his feet. "He didn't stop running as he came through the door. He looked desperate."  
  
"Now what," Rygel said.  
  
"Chiana, you and Jool stay with Stark. Start back to the transport pod. Rygel, go back up and see if you can spot Adran. He'll probably head for Si'teq'a. I'll follow him down here." Before anyone could respond, Aeryn started running.  
  
It wasn't hard to pick up Adran's trail; all Aeryn had to do was follow the upset carts and annoyed looking natives. She spotted him not far down the street, running through a small cluster of stalls and carts.  
  
"Adran!"  
  
Adran turned to look back at her, never breaking stride. He collided with a cart filled with bottles and jugs. As the contents of the jugs spilled out, Adran fell to the ground.  
  
Aeryn slid to a stop and watched the owner of the cart begin screaming at Adran. The mercenary stared at him then kicked out, sending the Sheritak tumbling away. Adran began to climb to his feet, his back to Aeryn.  
  
"Don't do this, Adran," she muttered. "Be smart. Turn around. Walk away. Don't do it. Don't..."  
  
Adran turned and raised his pistol.  
  
Aeryn squeezed her trigger.  
  
As Adran's lifeless body dropped to the ground, Aeryn sighed. "Why don't they ever listen?"  
  
Aeryn looked around at the Sheritak that began to assemble around her and tapped her comm. "John."  
  
"Aeryn? What's going on?"  
  
"Adran's been taken care of."  
  
John was silent for a microt. "I see. What now?"  
  
"Now? We end this." ****************************************  
  
Si'teq'a watched his kinsman pace the large, bare room and tried to keep himself from feeling even more despair. "What of Shru'terak'va? Has there been any contact with her?"  
  
Ti'quet'a stopped pacing and clasped his four hands together. "I do not know. I have not heard from her since her two aides have been killed. Possible, it is, that she has fled."  
  
"Would she have done this?"  
  
"If she suspected the threat to her Leviathan was a simple ruse, then perhaps she would. However, a former Peacekeeper she is. All Peacekeepers enjoy killing."  
  
"If only we could be certain." Si'teq'a waved toward an aide, who stood quietly by the door, next to two armed guards. "Dispatch operatives to the south. Have them investigate..."  
  
Through the door came the sound of loud voices, Sheritak and others. Ti'quet'a moved closer to Si'teq'a and began to move him toward the back of the room.  
  
"Seal the doors! No one is to come in!"  
  
Before the guards could carry out the orders, the doors swung open. Aeryn strode into the room, her pulse pistol in hand. John and D'Argo were close behind her, both with weapons drawn. As they subdued the guards, Aeryn continued forward.  
  
"Shru'terak'va! You're alive! I had no hope that..."  
  
"Quiet." Aeryn stopped in front of Ti'quet'a. "You lied to me. You didn't tell me that if I succeeded in killing Tem'eal, we'd still be killed."  
  
"It was necessary to withhold certain aspects of the title," Ti'quet'a said in an unsteady voice. "You would not have done what we wanted if you knew your death was assured."  
  
"So we're dead if she does, dead if she doesn't." John shook his head. "Fuzzy logic."  
  
"You expected me to take a life to satisfy your political aspirations, and you threatened the lives of my friends, Moya and Pilot in order to make sure I did that." At the sight of the look that crossed Ti'quet'a's face, Aeryn frowned. "What?"  
  
"Perhaps I...ah, mispoke when I said the Leviathan would be destroyed."  
  
Aeryn's eyes narrowed. "There...are...no...missiles?"  
  
"Ah...no."  
  
John walked up behind Aeryn. "Wait a microt. You mean, we could've left anytime any you wouldn't have done anything? What about the missile lock on Moya?" "We used simple sensors configured to mimic targeting systems. Nothing would have been done if you had broken orbit."  
  
D'Argo growled, "Why not just kill them both and be done with it?"  
  
"Tempting, D'Argo, but it won't solve anything." Aeryn glanced back at John, then turned back to the Sheritak. "You should know that I did not kill Tem'eal."  
  
Ti'quet'a's eyes went wide, while Si'teq'a slumped in resignation. "You didn't kill...we had an agreement!"  
  
"I'm changing the agreement."  
  
"Pray she does not change it further," John said in a low voice. In response to the questioning look Aeryn gave him, he shrugged. "Hey, I can't do James Earl Jones."  
  
Aeryn stared at him a microt longer then turned to Si'teq'a. "You. You're coming with us." Ti'quet'a started forward, but stopped when Aeryn took aim for him. "You're staying here." John tapped her on the shoulder. "What?"  
  
"Parts. Don't forget the parts for Moya."  
  
"Right. I want the parts we originally came here for brought to our transport pod immediately." Aeryn stared at the Sheritak. "I've had enough of you and this planet. Once this is finished, I'll be very glad to get the frell away from here. Now move!"  
  
As they started from the room, with D'Argo half-leading, half-carrying Si'teq'a, John asked, "Where to now?"  
  
"Now? Now we're going south."  
  
****************************************  
  
John wiped grease from his hands as he watched the hanger doors slide open. It had been a long three days, much of the time spent repairing Moya's synthetic gravity system and being concerned about Aeryn. She had spent most of the time out of contact with them, watching over both Si'teq'a and Tem'eal, making sure no one else tried to assassinate them. When she did call, it was usually a short message telling them she was all right. The messages hadn't made John feel better; he had seen things go wrong when people were saying things were all right.  
  
At least she's back now, he thought. She's back, Moya's almost repaired and no one's injured. Things are looking up.  
  
He watched Aeryn walk down the ramp. There was an amused look on her face, and she was almost smiling. "Welcome back, Aeryn. Everything cool with the bugs?"  
  
"They have everything under control now. The tribal councils have made their decision." John nodded. "Any other assassination attempts?"  
  
"No, nothing. They just sat there and spent the time telling me how I'd never be able to come back here again. If I did, it would mean immediate execution."  
  
"I'm sure you're all broken up about that."  
  
"I'll try and find some way to live with that fact."  
  
As they started walking from the hanger, John asked, "So which one did they pick?"  
  
Aeryn thought for a microt then laughed. "Neither. The councils picked some one else. This one promised to lead the Sheritak into a new golden age. How're the repairs coming?"  
  
"Almost done. About another arn or so and we'll have the synthetic gravity system back on line. Pilot, can Moya get underway?"  
  
"Yes, Commander. Moya was anxious for Officer Sun to return so we could leave. Breaking orbit now."  
  
"Good, Pilot. As soon as she's able, have Moya starburst away from here." John glanced at Aeryn out of the corner of his eye and noticed the amused look had faded slightly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just..." Aeryn took a deep breath. "As far as they're concerned, all Peacekeepers are mindless killers. Is that..."  
  
"Is that all you are? Frell no it's not. I always told you that you could be more."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Did you kill Tem'eal? If you were the killer they believed you to be, wouldn't you have done everything in your power to kill Tem'eal, not find a way to end this without killing anyone but the man who tried to kill you."  
  
Aeryn sighed again. "You're an eternal optimist."  
  
John shrugged. "Optimism and hope. It's what keeps me going. Now, let's finish these repairs so Moya can starburst again. I'm beginning to think we need a can of Raid."  
  
"Let me change clothes, then I'll meet up with you." John nodded and turned down a side corridor.  
  
Aeryn watched him for a microt the continued to her quarters, still not sure if anything about her had changed.  
  
THE END  
  
You can live your life in a thousand ways  
  
But it all comes down to that single day  
  
When you realize what you regret  
  
What you can't reclaim but you can't forget  
  
If I could just fall back into my life  
  
And find you there inside this night  
  
And let eternity just drift away.  
  
"After The Fall" from Beethoven's Last Night Trans-Siberian Orchestra 


End file.
